The present invention relates to a clip for fixing an element on a structure, having at least one groove which is defined by two parallel and opposite hook-in edges, wherein the fixation clip includes a tab which is designed such that at least on one of its edges on a first plane and a second plane, which are parallel to each other, the tab can cooperate with the groove, wherein the tab includes at least one fixing means which has at least one first surface and at least one second surface, wherein the first surface extends completely on a first side, set back with respect to the first plane and in the thickness of the tab to the second plane, and wherein the second surface extends completely on a second side and protruding from the second plane to the outside of the tab and opposite the first surface, wherein the first surface and the second surface together define at least one elastically deformable region.
The invention relates to the field of the fixation of means on a structure, and in particular to the fixation of plugs, in particular electric plugs, on the structure of a road vehicle of the motor vehicle type or the like.
As is well known, the structure of a road vehicle of the motor vehicle type has a number of differently shaped openings which mostly are circular and provided to receive fixing elements, referred to as clips, and to cooperate with the same, in order to hold various accessory parts. Various types of fixation clips for fixing means on the structure of vehicles are known. These fixation clips, which in general are made of plastic materials, have a head which is formed such that it ensures the connection with the means to be fixed, and a base which is introduced into an opening of the structure with force or by blocking. This opening can be rectangular, oblong or round.
Conventionally, the plugs to be fixed have a longitudinal groove on a surface which contacts the structure, which groove opens on at least one side, has a generally T-shaped cross-section and can cooperate with a tab of the fixation clip at the level of two wings. Said fixation clip must ensure a sufficient force for holding the plug, while the force required for introducing said tab into said groove must be as small as possible.
It is often required to remove these plugs, in order to perform maintenance work, which is detrimental to the groove and/or the tab and deteriorates the holding force of the fixation clip.
In use of the vehicle, the plugs fixed by clips frequently are exposed to vibrations and abrupt accelerations, which accelerates the deterioration of the clip and/or the groove. In addition, the manufacturing tolerances of the plugs and the clips can lead to great dimensional differences between the same and cause a deterioration of the holding force produced by the clip at the plug. It is known that the plugs and the clips furthermore can be arranged at points which can be exposed to great temperature fluctuations, such as in the engine compartment, and that these plugs and these clips can be made of different kinds of materials and thus of materials with different coefficients of expansion. Thus, this leads to different thermal expansions of the two parts and hence to differences in the adjustments which additionally can lead to the deterioration of the holding force produced by the fixation clips.
The deterioration of the holding force produced by the clip can lead to the fact that a relative displacement between the fixed part and the fixation clip can be caused, which even can result in their separation.
In the prior art attempts have been made to minimize this disadvantage by forming a material protrusion with a suitable shape at the level of the tab of the clip, which is intended to cause a clamping of the clip in the groove of the plug. This design leads to very high mechanical stresses at the clip and/or the groove at the level of the excess of material and/or at the wings of the groove of the plug, which leads to fixation fractures.